


Promise You'll Stay

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted his brain to stop imagining things, so he took the damn test. Ten minutes later, Sebastian Smythe finds out that he is definitely pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of something that’s been cooking in my brain. Shout out to simplyrambling for her encouragement :) Spoiler alert: Cooper is not the father because angst.

Sebastian locks himself in the bathroom at his house. His heart is racing and it feels like his stomach has jumped up to his throat. He clenches the plastic bag that contained only one item – one that he had driven all the way to Columbus because he sure as hell wasn’t going to buy it in Westerville.

He had felt a moment of overwhelming panic when he realized the condom broke, but quickly composed himself and statistically reasoned it away. After all, what were the chances? By the time he had made the drive from the hookup back to Dalton, he had already put the entire issue behind him and subjected himself to the mundane routine of a Dalton Academy prep school boy.

Sebastian sits on the lid of the toilet and pulls out the pregnancy test (for males) box. He oh so luckily happens to be one of the types of males that are capable of getting pregnant, though the statistical chances of him actually getting pregnant are exceedingly low, he tries to calm himself. This test is just so he can’t stop his brain from imagining things, he tells himself. But his hands are shaking and he clenches them around the small cardboard box until they stop.

The small, tangled knot of fear had surfaced again when a few weeks after that night, Sebastian started getting intense headaches. It wasn’t anything, he had assured himself, but that the freshmen Warbler’s voices were grating more than usual. But he couldn’t shake what it _could_ mean and that damn acknowledgement meant he took acetaminophen instead of his usual aspirin. he hated himself for it.

Then he couldn’t go through an entire Warbler practice without getting winded – and lacrosse season had just ended so he wasn’t out of shape. Then the nausea started…and Sebastian drove to Columbus to anonymously to buy a male pregnancy test so he could prove his brain wrong.

After a moment of doing nothing but sit and stare at the stupid brightly colored box, he finally rips the box apart and grabs the stick. It’s going to be negative, he assures himself.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian Smythe finds out that he is definitely pregnant.


End file.
